The Big Bad Wolf
by BambiDuck
Summary: The story is essentially a rewriting of the show Doctor Who that starts on the 14th episode of season 4, the special called "The Next Doctor". This story will be different, however, as Rose Tyler comes back with an interesting story and golden glow. This is will be mostly adventure with some drama, little romance though be prepared for Doctor/Rose. T rating only for violence.
1. On the Prowl

"They break my heart." The Doctor looked back at Jackson, stating the truth aloud. The words stung as he spoke about being left alone, but it was always meant to be and would always end that way. Mr. Lake offered a feast in their honor of those lost to them once again, in which the Doctor rethought his previous intent. "You've changed my mind, Jackson Lake, not many people can do that." He closed the door to the Tardis and walked along side the fake doctor towards the Inn where Christmas dinner would be had. As they walked down the snow laden street a familiar voice drifted past the doctor. An impossible voice, one that could not exist after everything that had happened.

"Oh, Rosita? What a great name! My n- er, Nan was named Rose! Close enough, yeah?" She smiled a familiar smile and laughed politely with Rosita Farisi, the companion to Jackson and new nurse-mate for Frederic Lake. The woman was blonde and wore a dress from the time period, one of dull red with a brown leather middle piece. It was a unique getup, but seemed to be real fabric from the time despite the woman being from a land so far away not even the Doctor could touch there himself anymore.

"Rose?" The Doctor said in a neutral tone, more scared and frustrated than hopeful and relieved. She began to turn around to face the voice, but remained with her back turned as if she didn't hear him. "Rose?!" He said louder, walking faster over to the lady. Jackson was confused, recalling the same slightly from the memories blasted into his head however he even had the feeling that she was impossible to exist currently. He ran after The Doctor who was closing in on where Rosita and Frederic talked to this mysterious woman.

She pulled out a pocket watch and bowed her head quickly to Rosita, "I must be on my way, happy Christmas to you and Fredric." She lifted her dress slightly as she began to walk hurriedly away which turned into a sprint when the Doctor called out her name a third time.

Jackson Lake picked his boy up and held Rosita's hand, looking after the two running. "The Doctor will figure it out, he's brilliant you know." He smiled at his son and companion. "I doubt the woman is the real Dame Rose anyways. She is very, very far away. Anyways, he will be joining us for our Christmas Feast in the Inn so we might as well have it prepared! Allons-y!" He mocked his fake memories, making Rosita laugh. They made their way through the Inn's doors that erupted the loud celebrating that took place inside.

Meanwhile in the contrasting and blistering cold of the outside world, The Doctor chased after the suspicious woman, quickly gaining speed from sheer might of the possibilities. She tried her best to out-run him, dodging behind a building into an alleyway as fast as she could. _All that running really paid off- but I'll never be able to outrun him! I need to think of something, and fast!_ Golden swirls started to waft around the woman, making the Doctor even more curious as to who this was; something started to feel off about his first conclusion. Suddenly she stopped running, started slowing down and panting, cowering away. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? No! No no no, Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just want to know why you're running," The Doctor stepped over to the woman, reaching his hand out to rest on her shoulder. She turned to face him finally for the first time before his hand could meet its mark. Her face was identical to Rose, it had to be her. As impossible as it was, as dangerous as it was, the Doctor smiled at her. She couldn't help a small tug at her lips, but pressed down the feeling bubbling up inside her chest. "Please, I saw those metal creatures, the large mechanical building in the sky! You're one of 'em aren't you?" She looked to his ears but saw no trace. The Doctor furrowed his brows, now slightly at a loss, "You're either a liar or a stranger… or something more so improbable."

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm a lady, sir! Do you always go around calling ladies liars?" Some sort of teasing emotion flickered in her copper eyes, but her face only held that of insult.

"Uh- Good point, sorry. But you look so much like an old friend of mine.. Does the name Rose mean anything to you?"

"Well my Nan was named Rose, and I do hold much of her appearance. Perhaps you mean her?"

"Perhaps.." He looked at her deeply, studying everything he knew about Rose in this person. She was her, she had to be her. _But how is that possible?!_ "Well since I've insulted the Lady, _perhaps_ you would accept my invite to a Christmas feast?" _No way I'm letting her out of my sight, something is happening here and with my luck it's something terrible._

"Ah.. well.. I, um, Oh! I have my own family to be getting back to, for Christmas, you know. It's a time to be with family, not strangers Doctor."

"Doctor?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling just slightly. Her face gave nothing away, "I heard a man calling after you, yelling Doctor. Though, would you like to offer me your full title, sir?"

"Just the Doctor." He smiled fully, his hands in his pockets. "As you should already know." He said under his breath.

"What?" She turned her head slightly, trying to catch what he said. "Nothing," he grinned at her, "but if you have a dinner to get to, allow me to escort you home so you'll be safe from the Cybermen."

"Oh that won't be necessary, thank you Sir Doctor."

"I insist! Never know what you will find in these streets."

"Don't you have a dinner to be attending as well?"

"Well, yes but they won't mind me being a few minutes late." The woman stood there, struggling for options in her head. He was clearly on to her, and she had no place to fake a family residency. "Well why don't we go to your dinner first, I'll have a carriage take me home afterwards." She linked her arm with his and they began to stroll to the Inn.

"Won't your family miss you?" She stayed silent, the grip on his arm tightening very slightly. "No, it has been a busy night. I'm sure missing some guests will be expected." The Doctor wondered for a moment on all the family dinners where guests would be missing because of the Cybermen. His happy reflection on his face dropped. There they were, a pair walking in the quiet snow to an Inn for a happy meal, showing nothing but remorse for very different reasons.

The door to the Inn swung open easily, bringing the two in with warm open arms and the delicious smell of freshly cooked roast. "Ah, there you are Doctor! Over here!" Mr. Lake waved them over to a table in the corner of the downstairs eating area, the stairs to the left of the door leading up to what could be assumed was the rooms. They sauntered over to the table, the Doctor smiling to the others, "Jackson Lake, his son Frederic Lake, and the lovely Rosita Farisi, this is .." He was about to introduce to them Rose Tyler, but speaking that name at this exact moment might be detrimental to finding out what was going on, ".. my friend I met on the street just now."

She looked at the Doctor with disbelief, then looked back to the group, "Nice to see you again Rosita and Fredric, and to make your acquaintance Mr. Lake, I am Lady Tibby. I hope I am not intruding on your evening," She took a seat at the table as Jackson gestured for her to do so. The Doctor looked at her with his usual grin he held for all new people he met, then sat at the table as well.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Tibby." Jackson said, reaching out and kissing her hand in respect for her higher class. "You are very welcomed to join us, m'lady. What brings you to this part of the town with such danger just over with?"

"Oh, just curiosity I suppose. I saw the large machine disappear and I had to come and see what happened."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." The Doctor spoke up, looking at her.

"And satisfaction brought it back. This is a lovely Inn, I'm so glad it was not destroyed like some other buildings in this town."

"You can thank the Doctor for that, he used a dimension bolt to transport the Cyber King into the Time Vortex." He snapped his fingers, "Gone without collapsing onto this great city." She seemed to not be phased by these foreign words for a moment, ones that even Rosita rolled her eyes at in lack of full understanding to the gibberish, but commented on his explanation with an outsider's thought, "So that is what must of caused those strange blue lights in the sky. Fascinating.." The rest of the dinner was harmless, nothing lost nothing gained in their exchange of words. The Doctor and the false doctor exchanged some stories, though it was mostly Mr. Lake inquiring about a memory that belonged to the correct doctor and The Doctor retelling the story correctly. Soon the night came to a close and Fredric slumped in his seat, tired with the extreme events of the day and the late time of night.

"The child needs some sleep, Mr. Lake." Rosita looked at her companion, then reached over and picked up Frederic. She stood up and walked up the Inn's stairs, presumably on her way to the room Jackson paid for the night. The Lake's house was destroyed by the Cybermen and the rise of the Cyber King, so for the night they would have to take shelter in the Inn.

"Thank you for joining us, Doctor. It's been an honor sir." He reached out his hand to shake the Doctor's hand, which he obliged to.

"Thank you for being the Doctor with me today, Jackson Lake." Mr. Lake nodded respectfully to this marvelous man, so full of wonder and spirit yet was drenched in loss and anguish.

"Take care, Doctor; and you as well Lady Tibby." The blonde woman stood from the seat, going to shake the man's hand in an unladylike fashion for the time period. Instead, Jackson took her hand and kissed the back of it, nodded with a smile, and left the table to go after Rosita and his son. The Doctor and Tibby walked to the front entrance and back out into the unwelcoming cold of Christmas Eve's weather.

"I have to say the name Tibby does not fit you at all." The Doctor laughed a little, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Take it up with my mother then, Sir Doctor."

"Jackie Tyler would have my head if I _ever_ took anything up with her." He ruffled his hair a little, slightly frightened to even think of saying such a thing to _that woman_.

"Jackie Tyler?" Tibby turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, "I've never heard such a name." Though she seemed to be keeping light heartened banter, a deep sorrow coated her eyes at the mention of the name.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me what's wrong, Rose. I left you in a parallel world, you can't be here. Unless you've gone shooting holes through the dimension's walls again, in which that is irresponsible young lady." He wiggled his finger in the way a parent scolds a child, though there was no actual hostility towards her. There never could be. Tears seemed to form in the corners of her eyes, eyes that shone a color more golden than brown.

"Hah… young lady." She said quietly, an inside joke with herself, "You talk of such strange things, Doctor. Though from everything I have heard tonight is it nothing new to you. My family.. will be worried about me by now. I'll see you soon, Doctor."

"Ah, no you won't, you'll see me now- come along Ms. Tyler." He grabbed her hand and began walking down the street. She followed along, curious as to what would happen next, but started to slow down and pull away when she saw the blue box under an archway.

"Oh, what a strange little.. thing." She said with a worried tone.

"You've seen it before, come on Rose, drop the act. If something is wrong you _know_ I can help. You're also a terrible liar you know."

"Oi I'm not that bad!" She tugged her hand out of his grip. He turned to look at her, really look at her now that he knew for absolute certain she was Rose.

"Rose… What are you doing here, you need to tell me what's going on." He stepped closer to her. She still seemed so sad and frightened, the look made both of his hearts ache. He had to know what was happening to her, he had to help her.

"I can't tell you, I just can't- It hurts too much." She looked up at him, her eye color now fully golden and glowing. "I said I'll see you soon, and I mean it. Goodbye, Doctor." A tear now ran down her face, a gold essence inside the liquid. She turned from him and ran away, then directly down into an alleyway out of sight. There was a small glow of golden light pouring from the space between the buildings. The Doctor shouted for her to come back and ran after, but when he turned the corner there was nothing there, not even the glow.

"Oh Rose, what's happened to you now?" He sighed, defeated, then turned back to the Tardis. The whirring and buzzing noises flooded around as the door closed with a single click. He strolled over to the control panel and fell onto the suspended couch, propping his crossed legs up on the dashboard. "Gold glow.. her eyes were a different color and she vanished. The look in her eyes almost reminded me of..." He stopped talking, his eyes widening, "No, I took it all from her, that's impossible. Not improbable, Impossible!" He yelled, frustration taking over his worried state of mind. He jumped up and began running hypothetical tests and searched for explanations, but none nothing could prove his early theories. A small beeping sounded from the monitor, one of alarm but now as loud as a fatal emergency would usually be in the Tardis. He rushed over, hoping for an answer but instead found more questions. There was an unusual reading coming from a place in London.

"London?! Not that I don't like the place but can't it be someplace new?... No? No one is here." He looked up, then back down shamefully and started putting in the coordinates to the spot of his next adventure.


	2. In Hiding

"But a girl.."

"Carmen sweetheart, what girl?"

"A girl.. she will fly."

"This is going to end terribly!" She yelled right before falling through a wormhole at a fast speed and flew out onto the sand, rolling a little before lying still. The passengers in the bus stood up quickly as Carmen jumped in her seat. "The wolf has arrived." She spoke ominously, then grabbed her husband's hand. Angela, Nathan, Lou, Carmen, and Barclay all rushed out of the bus to the blonde woman that had just shot out of nowhere.

"Oh my goodness are you alright dear?!" Angela knelt in the sand beside the woman who groaned as response. "Someone carry her into the bus!"

"She must have come through the wormhole, but how is she alive?!" Lou looked on in disbelief, Carmen at his side.

"Nathan help me out!" Barclay commanded as he lifted the girl from underneath her shoulders. Nathan quickly jumped over to them and picked her up by the feet. The group made their way into the broken down bus once again as the storm came ever closer. They set her down on an available bus seat near the back with the rest of the crew crowded around, besides Carmen who sat near the front and Lou who continued to keep her calm.

"What's your name, miss?" Barclay asked when she held her head in pain, blinking her eyes open.

"Tibby, call me Tibby."

"Alright Tibby, can you tell me how you got here exactly..?" Angela asked with heavy suspicion in her voice, mainly out of fear.

"I just sort of.. came here. I don't remember really." She looked at all the people on board, then started to worry about her lie. She came here to help these people, she should be honest to them. "Alright.. actually I-"

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run!" Carmen cried out, making the rest of the crew look up and out of the window. The storm was nearly here, but as it was closer they could all see it in more detail.

"What is that?" Angela cried out as the sounds of creatures called from the hills of sand.

"I'm too late… Wait, how am I too late?!" Rose looked out the window and saw the Doctor and another woman in all black rushing back towards the bus. "Oh- Wait.. what?! The Doctor is here?! He wasn't going to be here.. so I came here, but there he is! Oh, that's just.. great." She spoke frantically to herself, the others all too much in a panic to bother with her. She sat in the very back of the bus, hiding behind the seats. It was a weak move on her part, but hopefully with the swarm headed their way it would be too much commotion to notice her.

Nathan and Barclay met The Doctor and Christina at the doorway entrance, but stayed on board as the man in the suit clamped things to all the tires then hopped on board to connect something to the wheel. Rose could hear what was being said in the front, all the other passengers were panicking but said nothing of importance other than to hurry. The Doctor struggled to find a way to connect the two systems up front and the answered popped up into Rose's head immediately, but had no idea where they would find any gold.

"It's worth 18 million pounds.. promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise." As soon as the decade old cup was put into his hands, he started smashing it with a hammer. A part of Rose wanted to jump up and save it, but she had to stay hidden. She laughed a little, picturing the look on whoever that was' face, which made Carmen turn around to look at her. Rose held up a finger to her lips, pleading with her eyes. The insightful woman looked gravely at her, a mix of confusion and fear, but nodded to the request and turned back around.

"This is your driver speaking, everyone hold on."

"What is he doing?"

"Just listen to what he says!" Christina turned back to look at the Doctor and spoke just to him, "What are you doing?"

"Come Onnn you beauty! One last trip!" The bus began to levitate in the air and all the people on board were amazed. Rose sat in hiding, holding onto the various metal railings presented to her at her level. It was at this point she tuned out what the others were shouting and began to think of a way to escape once they were on the other side. Just then, as the bus turned in the air, Carmen's hand reached behind the seat, as she gasped in fear. Rose held her hand, trying to be of help in the smallest way possible by comforting the woman. The bus soared towards the wormhole, launching through the dangerous doorway into another part of space. A few moments later they appeared on the other side, flying up into the skies of London. Three of the creatures followed them out, but after shouting over the phone a few times the wormhole was closed and the creatures had been killed. The bus landed on the street below, surrounded by UNIT officers and soldiers. The crew on board the bus cheered in utter relief to being alive and applaud floated in from outside. Rose let go of Carmen's hand and shifted from sitting to a crouch, being ready to make a fast escape. They all piled off the bus one by one, Rose behind them all, sneaking towards the entrance. She stood up, acting as the other passengers had, and fell in line with the rest. Whoever this Christina girl was was taken aside by the police.

"Oh and you must be Malcolm."

"Doctor! Oh, Doctor, oh I love you! I love you!" The Doctor just smiled happily to the Captain Magambo that saluted him despite the many times he said not to. Rose smiled as Angela called her daughter, the happiness in her voice and realization that the person on the other end had no idea she just went half way across the universe was all too familiar. Jackie had a few calls like that when she was traveling with the Doctor the first time.

"Closer to home.." The Doctor turned and leaned on the car behind him and the Captain. "Those two there-" He turned to look at the line of passengers, seeing Rose among them. "She-" He turned in disbelief to the Captain and stared wildly at her. "What is it Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered I left the stove on in the Tardis. Those two boys, Nathan and Barclay, both available to hire and Barclay is good with mechanics. Private Barclay and Private Nathan."

"I'll see to it, Doctor." She nodded, then went to go talk to her men about the situation at hand.

The Doctor casually strolled over to the line of people that survived this adventure. They thanked him for keeping his promise, then talked among themselves about everything they had seen and been through. He walked over to Rose but was intercepted by Carmen. "Thank you so much Doctor, wanderer of the stars, past, present, and future." She hugged him tightly, making him pause a minute. He smiled and hugged her back, but looked over her shoulder at Rose.

Rose looked up at him, then at Carmen, then back at him and grinned, waving a little and jumping the concrete barrier between the two roads and ran into the tunnel, hidden from view by the bus from the soldiers. He patted Carmen on the back, but she wouldn't let him go. "Yes, no worries, thank you for helping me back on the bus- I need to go now- Er-" Lou came over to Carmen and The Doctor and tapped her shoulder, "Sweetheart you need to let go of the Doctor." He laughed a little, looking a tad bit sorry for the thin man. Finally she let him go, smiling as if nothing happened, and walked away to be questioned with her husband.

Christina was being arrested and Rose was running off. He felt letting Christina be arrested after everything was a little harsh, but he needed to chase after Rose before she disappeared again. Running out of time for either option, he took out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the handcuffs on the thief with no time to warn say anything or give a look. The Doctor dashed over the concrete barrier and followed after the blonde woman who was giving off the same golden glow. "No you don't- Rose! Rose get back here! I order you to get back here!" She stopped running, her eyes still glowing but there was no longer a shroud of golden light around her.

"You're going to what?!" She stomped forward at him, "Order me?! Who do you think you are, spaceman?!"

The Doctor stopped when he was near enough to her, scratching behind his neck. "Well it got you to stop… Sorry, I didn't mean to say it, I know it was kinda harsh."

"Kinda?" She still seemed a bit peeved, however there was more relief in her eyes than anything.

"Why do you keep running away from me? Tell me what's wrong, please. Why are you in this dimension?" He stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her arms and looking into her now completely normal eyes.

"I'm here.. I'm here because-" She started choking up, tears falling from her eyes. He quickly pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and holding her shaking figure.

"Let's go into the Tardis, then you can tell me." He said gently, holding her hand and beginning to lead her back to the blue box. Defeated and without the energy to fight back against her instincts, she followed him to the blue box. Some soldiers and the Captain saw her with him, but from the look on his face they dared not to question where she came from. The door opened to the control room of the Tardis and Rose seemed to become even more sorrowful. She left go of the Doctor's hand and hugged herself as she stepped inside, he went in right after her and closed the door. She strode over to the suspended seats and sat down, still cradling herself. The Doctor with his normal rushed speed danced around the console, moving the box not to a different time but just into orbit around the Earth. Once they moved to the quiet vacuum of space, the man in the brown suit sat beside Rose, putting his arms around her. She hugged him back, holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Doctor I've changed, I don't know when or why, but I'm different." She mumbled to him, her crying ceased to small sniffling.

"Does it have to do with that golden glow in your eyes?" He asked calmly, wondering if he was guessing right even if his tests proved it wrong.

"That's a side effect.. I think. I'm not entirely sure, Doctor."

"Do you know when you came to this dimension? Or how, even slightly?"

"I never knew when, but I know how. I came here by choice." He leaned back slightly to look at her face, though she didn't look at him.

"But what about Jackie and Pete? Your brother Tony? What about.." She looked at him with such remorse that he did not get to finish his sentence.

"They're dead."


	3. Explanations Are In Order

"Dead?! How could they be dead!" The Doctor sat beside Rose on the couch in the control room of the Tardis, completely boggled at the thought.

"They died of old age. Well, Mom and Dad did. You.. well, other you, died around the age of 50. Being created was rather improbable in itself, like Doctor Donna. He lived as long as his heart could take it and one day he just slipped away." As Rose spoke the hurt in her eyes was distant, as if she had a long time to recover from all that she explained. "We had a good life, don't think it was all sad. Started off living at Mom and Dad's place, watching over Tony as he grew. One day we moved out to our own little place; basically a headquarters to come back to after the adventures we would have in our own dimension. The Doctor and I were going to get married, mainly just for fun. He also wanted to experience everything out of a _normal_ human life." Rose paused a minute, smiling to herself sadly. The Doctor was looking at the console with a blank expression, listening to the life of Rose Tyler.

"At one point we thought I was pregnant, not the best move on our part I have to say. Two months later I found out it was never going to be possible so that was off the list of normal human experiences. Not too bad of a loss, however. The Doctor began thinking of a way to grow another Tardis. Now I know that it would never have worked, but it kept us busy up until he died. I didn't continue without him, it wouldn't of been worth it." Neither looked at each other as the explanation went on. One recited and the other listened as much as he could, trying to picture it all. "Anyways.. Mom and Dad grew up, getting older and older; Tony was in his late twenties when they passed away. Buried on the Moon. Hah- could you imagine it?" She looked to the side slightly, almost looking at his face but not quite yet.

"Tony was forty when he was taken away for questioning about me. They tortured him and he eventually died on his own terms to escape it all." Fresh tears formed in her eyes, more recent memories the Doctor assumed. "All gone with no one left to stay for." As she started this sentence, her gaze finally lifted to look at the Doctor's face. "I guess I know what it feels like now. Not as much tragedy as you've been through, but a good idea of the loss."

There was silence on the Tardis for a moment in time. Not even the living blue box made a noise for a heartbeat.

"Oh Rose… I'm so sorry." He leaned in and hugged her again, still trying to process all that she had said.

"I know you have questions, Doctor. Go ahead and ask, I won't be offended. It was still a while ago all this happened."

"That's just it, though. How could it have been a while ago? It's only been a month since I've seen you and parallel worlds move at about the same time as the others, give or take a month. You haven't aged at all." He half smiled in a hollow fashion, so many a time he had been asked the same thing and now it was his turn.

"Fancy that, yeah? I'm still looking good." She laughed, another tear rolling down her face. "It's so ironic if you think about it. You said I can spend my whole life with you, but you can't spend your whole life with me. I guess the tables turned in my own world. I don't age, Doctor. And so far I can't die, just like Jack."

The Doctor leaned back, looking at her with frustration and the buzz of thinking. "That's impossible Rose."

"Guess I'm impossible then."

"I'm so sorry."

Rose smiled at him, then looked down and shrugged, fiddling with her nails to avoid eye contact. The Doctor jumped up, his hand running through his hair as he thought about solutions or reasoning behind it all. "Really it's impossible, I ran some tests when I saw you the first time.. I figured it had to do with you taking in the time vortex. I swear I got it all out of you, I did and I know it. If you kept any you would of burned up, but here you are."

"Maybe I did the same thing to myself as I did to Jack."

"Is that a guess or are you telling me you did that?"

Rose shrugged again. not looking up. "It's just what I've figured."

"All this still doesn't answer how you got to this dimension or how you just disappear out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, there's alway a where." He looked up, hands now in his pocket as the many calculations soared through his mind.

"It has to do with the time vortex and that's all I know. The gold glowing stuff that surrounds me and takes me some place new."

"Is there anything else you can tell me that you know? Anything will be useful." He walked back over to her, looking her in the eyes. Some sort of flicker of fear crossed her eyes and she moved over then stood up.

"I need to go, sorry. Really I am, I'll see you soon Doctor." Rose rushed for the door to the Tardis, the Doctor hot on her heels.

"Rose wait you don't need to keep running I can help! Whatever is wrong, please!"

"I'll see you soon." She looked back at him once last time then opened the Tardis doors and stepped into outer space, closing the doors behind her. Rose's eyes shined gold and an essence of the color floating around her. It was only a second later when the Doctor opened the door again that all of her and the glow was gone. He closed the door a minute or two later, then pulled himself over to the monitor. Something was happening to Rose and she wouldn't say. That and she watched everyone she loved die, even him. She watched him die. That must of been terrifying for her, even if that other version was human. All she had ever seen was the Doctor coming back to life through regeneration, but that human in his place didn't match up to what she had always known.

"Something else she said.. Doctor Donna? How could she have known that Doctor Donna wouldn't last? I doubt the other me would of said anything to her.. possibly. Maybe we were more different than I thought. Maybe." He pulled some levers, pushed some buttons, and spun a dial, all the while thinking to himself of the mystery of Rose Tyler. Just for a sliver of a fraction of a second he allowed himself to think the one positive thing: Rose was back.


	4. Diverting The Path

"What was that?"

"Ohhh, I really should go." The Doctor looked on at the crew of the first Mars colony, an expedition that started the human race reaching out to the stars. However, this first colony ended in an unknown tragedy, something he knew he couldn't interfere with. It had been a week since he had seen Rose, and he figured he might as well go sightseeing while we was waiting for another opportunity to talk to her. So he found himself on the red planet, Mars, with his old space suit from the planet in orbit of a black hole. Terrifying adventure, handy suit.

As the Captain decided to go to the bio-dome where the cameras had been shut off and the groaning over the loudspeaker was heard, she commanded the Doctor to come with her since this all started when he arrived.

As they strolled down the dark hallway to the bio-dome, talking about robots and the worth of giving your life to the sake of exploration, they came across Maggie Cain. Quickly the Doctor instructed no one to touch her, using only gloves. Two men from the central hub were sent down with a trauma kit. It was concluded that Andrew had gone rogue and the Captain, the Doctor, and Tarak Ital MD were to continue down the pathway. Word from central hub confirmed the growling from earlier to be Andrew's voice, the only one missing. It was quiet as they entered the dark dome, seeing nothing but the plants who reflected the light from the now open doorway.

"Andy?" The Captain Adelaide Brooke called out for her crew member, "Andrew Stone? I need you to report, where are you?"

The Doctor soniced the computer, turning the lights back on. "There we go."

"What's that device?"

"Screwdriver." He flipped it in the air and tucked it away.

"You the Doctor or the janitor?"

"I dunno, sounds like me." They split up, having Tarak explore elsewhere while the Doctor and Captain strolled down another path. Birds were chirping up above in the trees, signs of life on a deserted planet. Rustling sounds came from a patch of plants next to them, and Rose walked out, looking at the two. "Oh."

"Oh." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Hello Rose."

"Oh? There's more of you? And in the bio-dome, you definitely had something to do with this didn't you." The Captain raised her gun at Rose, "What did you do to Andrew and Maggie."

Rose raised her hands in surrender, "Captain, I think, I swear I had nothing to do with what is happening here. Honestly, I would never hurt anyone." The Doctor shuffled slightly, nervous with having a gun being pointed at her.

"Captain, could you maybe put the gun down? I gave you my word and I promise she had nothing to do with this either, she's my companion."

"So I'm supposed to believe you? One of my crew is missing and the other one just waking up from being assaulted?"

"Just look at her, she couldn't do that." The Doctor looked at Rose, smirking a little. Rose seemed slightly insulted, but smiled a little and kept eye contact with the Captain. The gun was up in the air for a little longer, then she holstered it.

"Alright, fine. But as soon as we find Andrew, if he's alive, you'll be the one I point at." The communication device blinked live as a frantic message went through, stating that Maggie had water pouring out of her mouth and the skin was cracked like stone. Quickly Captain Brooke tried to contact Tarak, but there was no reply. The three dashed down the pathway, eventually finding Andy with his hand on Tarak's head, both drenched in water.

"This is terrible.." Rose muttered to herself, "We need to leave now, it's too late." Brooke raised her gun at Andy, but the Doctor tried to step in and help. Both Andy and Tarak stood, looking at them. They had the same cracked skin around their mouths, their eyes blank as snow except for the dark pupil in the middle. "We need to go now!" Rose shouted, the three of them jumping back and sprinting as fast as they could with the watery monsters behind them. The door sealed behind them. "We need to go, we need to leave now." Rose repeated, looking directly at the Doctor. The door sparked as the water creatures began blasting at the frame, seeping in.

"Sixty percent water, perfect hosts." The Doctor rambled, looking at them through the window. Opening the door behind them, the three ran down the dark hallway once again.

"We're never going to be able to outrun them!" Rose protested next to the Doctor, who stopped at the Gadget robot, using his sonic screwdriver to increase the speed.

"So glass half empty, Ms. Ty-"

"Tibby, and I would say the glass is completely full, spillin' outta the cup and chasin' us!" The Doctor climbed aboard the back of the robot, asking Brooke and Rose to pile on.

"But this machine only goes two miles per hour!"

"Not anymore!" They managed three people just barely, Rose hanging to the side while Brooke had her arms around the Doctor. Literal flames shot out behind them as Gadget zipped down the corridor and out of the reach of Andy and Tarak. Once they reached the doorway, the Doctor jumped off and cranked open the door that Brooke typed in the codes for. Rose shoved the robot in at the very back, being touched by the water that shot out from Andy's hand.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, but Rose simply kicked behind her, shoving the creature onto the ground, then jumped in with Gadget as the door closed and sealed.

"She's contaminated, Doctor." Brooke had her hand on her gun.

"Doctor we need to leave!" Rose begged, disregarding the gun that could be pointed at her at any second.

"The water touched you, can you feel anything? Hear anything?" The creatures outside grew silent, stepping away from the door with a blank stare.

"There's no way they can get through the door, Doctor." Brooke confirmed her belief, looking only at Rose.

"Water is patient. Taking down cliffs and mountains, crumbling rock to dust. Water will always be very patient." The Doctor stared at the creatures outside the door, then looked back at Rose. "Will it affect you, yes or no?"

"No."

"Good! Good, good. Now, We should be leaving." Brooke looked at the two like they made no sense at all, then picked up her com device.

"We're heading to Medical Dome, keep Bio-dome secure. Updates on Maggie?" The Doctor and Rose turned around to open the next door, letting Gadget roll slowly again back to the main hub while the other three fast walked to the medical dome.

"Maggie is still contained, just staring at us, Captain."

"Alright, we're on our way." As they continued to close in on the medical bay doors, the Doctor started complaining in his own way about the distance.

"Bikes, ever think about using bikes to get around this place?"

"I didn't think you out of all people would complain about too much running, Doctor." Rose teased the Doctor, smirking at him. The Doctor winked at her, then listened as Captain Brooke explained all the reasons why that would never work with their supplies on board.

The door to the medical dome opened, showing that the deputy and medical crew members were there, looking at the water drip from Maggie's mouth. The Doctor went to inspect her up close, speaking northern ancient Martian to her. She turned to him, as if understanding what he was saying. Captain Brooke was pulled to the side by the deputy, being reminded that this virus was spreading, meaning it was time for protocol one. Before the Doctor could go over and confirm that protocol one was to evacuate and head back to Earth, Rose stopped him. "We need to leave. You know as well as I do, this needs to happen."

"Well I should warn her that everyone might already be infected."

".. Alright, go ahead. Maybe that's what triggers it. Once you've planted the idea in her head, we need to go." The Doctor looked at Rose with annoyance, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she was right. Doing as he said he would, he pulled the Captain aside and spoke with her. Now with this warning, Adelaide Brooke decided to check the ice field to see if there was any chance of seeing who was infected and who wasn't based on when the infection started. Once she left, the Doctor stood by a cabinet, cursing under his breath to leave now. Without anyone there, he would of gone after the Captain right then to see what he could help with, although now Rose was here. She walked over to the Doctor and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please Doctor." He looked at with with a great deal of sorrow, remembering what was to come of this place. "Some things can't be changed."

"I saved a family in Pompeii. What if I could save them now."

"Their loss sparks the need for exploration.. and keeps the Earth safe. Captain Brooke will see Andrew's log from yesterday, finding out that the rest of the crew isn't contaminated. They will all go to the central hub and continue packing."

"What about the lifeforms living inside of Andy, Tarak, and Maggie?" Rose blinked, pausing for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"The rest of Pompeii burned." She let her hand fall down his shoulder to his hand, holding it in comfort. "Time to go." Solemnly, the Doctor and Rose trudged through the hallway, running to the main hub with heavy steps. The central hub buzzed with the crew members packing away, trying as fast as they can to evacuate. The Doctor grabbed his space suit, then looked to Rose realizing there was no extra.

"Don't worry Doctor, I have my own kinda space suit. We just need to leave before the Captain gets back."

"And why is that?"

"It will be easier." He looked at all the members of the crew one last time, then saw the Captain come through the doors, shouting orders about being clean and loading up what they can. Beeping started up on the monitor, but no one seemed to notice. No one but the Doctor. Rose knew what happened in this moment, and shoved the Doctor towards the air pressure chamber. "Sorry, a bit harsh but we don't have time to doddle anymore."

"How do you know what happens."

"Not the time, put your helmet on." The door opened and they stepped in. "Blimey, this is gonna hurt a bit." Rose muttered, looking at the screen and pressing the button to start decompressing the cabin.

"Rose- What are you doing?!" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, looking at her while the pressure changed. Nothing seemed to change other then her eyes turning gold and her teeth clenching in pain. She held her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Alright-" She gasped, pointing to the door, "Time to leave, get out there and take me to the Tardis."

"A bit snappy, mind you."

She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side as if asking if now was really the time for this.

"Good point." He took her hand in his then started walking over the red terrain, leaving the base in utter chaos. Alarms sounded from all around, meaning Protocol Five had been launched.

"Well they took their time with that, time to run." She held onto his hand more firmly and started a mad sprint to the blue box that was just beyond the crater. The gravity on Mars being only a thirty eighth of the percent of gravity that Earth has, running was less weighed down but harder to control.

"Well, you really can't die. How's the weather?"

"Pretty cold, I'm glad I have a jacket." The Doctor took a better look at what Rose was actually wearing and noticed finally that she had never changed between all the meetings, other than her old London wear back on Christmas Eve with the CyberKing. She had a plain black jacket on, zipped up half way with a white tank top underneath and yoga capris with pockets. A pair of black chucks completed the movement efficient outfit, and the black, grey, and white color scheme would help her blend into any time period, more so the future than the past.

"Ah there she is, good old blue." The Doctor opened the door, letting Rose step inside first while saying, "Unknown anomaly ladies first." then closed the door after himself, quickly taking off the orange space suit and hanging it up. Rose strode to the monitor, typing in a few things on the control panel, then watched as Mars' first colony in tens of thousands of years went nuclear, taking everyone and everything with it. The Tardis walls protected most of it, but the whole inside shook as the wave of energy blasted by them. They both took a moment of silence, the Doctor angry that he could do nothing to save those people and their star studded soul of a captain.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rose looked over at the Doctor with sad eyes. He looked at her suspiciously, not quite sure what to think.

"How did you know all of that would happen specifically? Sure, seeing as you have had the time to look things up in the future and come back it's not impossible, but it was such a specific event, how did you know to be here and what would happen?"

"Some things are better to explain later. We just witnessed a worldwide tragedy, maybe a break before we get back into this conversation?" He sauntered over to the blonde behind the monitor, looking down at her.

"That depends if you're staying this time or running off into space in a puff of gold dust." Rose smirked, leaning back on the seats fitted behind her.

"Do you want me to stay here? I don't have many of the answers you're looking for, and it's not all that complicated, but it's up to you. This is _your_ Tardis."

The Doctor looked serious, his face unwavering in emotion and eyes grim. He then grinned at her and picked her up in a hug, "Wouldn't be the same Tardis without you, Rose Tyler!" She laughed, clinging onto him.

"Good! I wasn't really going to leave even if you told me to." She said, doing her tongue-in-teeth smile when he put her down. "Onwards and upwards?"

"Onwards and upwards!" The Doctor said, flipping a lever that started up the living machine, launching it onto another exploration stars and galaxies away from where the haunting lives of those lost on the Mars colony base. Rose sat back on the seat, sighing to herself. She had managed to steer the Doctor's course where originally on his own he would of done terrible things.

There were terrible things to come. Rose had no idea how she knew this, nor why she was able to know this, but some shadow was stretching over all of creation. The Doctor had to face this coming darkness on his own, and this time, he was going to die.

*'~-~'*

 _Author's Note - 1_

First of all thank you for those who have read up to this point! I had an idea one day and just went for it, actually I wrote all of this within yesterday and today (That being 9/4/15 and 9/5/15.). Anyways! I want to say that I will not be rewriting The End of Time pt. 1 and 2. I believe it is already good as is! Though once the 11th Doctor comes into play, the story will REALLY start diverting from the path. This being said, the following changes occur _within_ the specials The End of Time pt. 1 and 2, (for the next chapter will take place at the very, very end of the part 2 special) :

When Minnie walks over and the rest of the seniors, he mumbles to himself "Rose was right to watch out for your hand, Minnie."

When Wilfred asks who he has been traveling with, he says an old friend, someone who has looked out for him for a long time but wouldn't come with him this time. He goes on to talk about how he believes he is going to die.

As Donna's Mom and Fiance walk outside in a panic after the planet has gone, Rose walks up to them with Donna in her arms saying she would be okay and just to lay her down on the couch. Donna's fiance takes her into his arms and the two go back inside, Rose seeming to disappear.


	5. New Song, Same Story

The Doctor walked back into the blue box, struggle to keep up right. The whole universe seemed to sing until the door closed, then the sound was muted. Everything he had been for years started to die, and it was _so incredibly_ painful. Shifting on the grate below, the Doctor stood up right and muttered such words of sorrow, "I don't want to go." His skin began to glow, burning and dying. Then she stepped into his line of view. Rose stared back at him, his only companion to see him in two regenerations, and now three. Her eyes were the same golden glow, watching him carefully from a few feet back. Rose gave a soft smile to him, though was honestly as terrified as he looked. The moment of calm passed and he erupted into gleaming streams of bright light, shooting out of him. The Tardis burst into flames in small sections, one misshapen pillar fell, making Rose jumped back and clutch her chest in surprise. The first time he changed, nothing like this happened. This was a change come out of pain and loss, not one given out of good and love.

An even younger man fell forward, catching himself before flopping onto his face. "Are you supposed to continue to get younger?!" Rose shouted as the Tardis flew through the air. He looked up at her with familiar eyes but a fresh new being.

"I can stand! I have legs, wonderful legs, and arms! And fingers! It would be hard to do anything without fingers, I suppose, luckily I have those! And Ears, nose- have had worse- mouth, chin- Blimey.. Hair! I have hair- I'm, I'm a girl!?" He looked at Rose who seemed to be trying her best not to laugh. "Not a girl. Got it, no don't got it. Something important.. something is happening.. I'm… we're.."

"Crashing!" Rose yelled at him, leaping over the fallen pillar to the control panel. "Stop feelin' yourself up and land this thing!"

"Hey, new person, new body, new everything! I have to figure out how it feels _somehow_." He ran to the controls and started hitting buttons and levers, seemingly doing nothing to help their cause. Rose rolled her eyes at the comment, then pushed a few buttons to straighten them out. Unfortunately, the fires that started damaged the controls, sending them spiraling out of control.

"This is fantastic!" Rose yelped sarcastically, holding on for dear life. The Doctor raced around to where she was and put an arm around her and held onto the dashboard with his hand. With the other he grabbed onto a switch then looked at her while flipping it, yelling out, "GERONIMO!"


	6. Getting Used to New Legs

"Hold on Doctor!" Rose shouted from the control panel, trying to stabilize their fall. The newly regenerated Timelord hung out the doors, dangling over London. "Switch, switch, switch- where is that switch?!" The blonde anomaly sprinted around the circular hub, pressing and pulling this and that.

"Any chance you could lend me a hand? Ha! I've already got both, never mind!"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Not quite sure.. hope I'm still funny at the end of regenerating."

"Did you think you were funny before?" Rose called out, laughing as she found the switch and pulled it just before crashing into Big Ben.

"Watch it Rose Tyler! The clock and the comments." He pulled himself up, closing the doors behind him. "Do I always have to be crashing right after I regenerate?!"

"The past saysss, yes." Rose seemed to be having a great old time while the new Doctor struggled to stand and get a barring. "Oh, uh oh.. Hold on!" Just as she shouted the whole ship spun through the air as if it was tossed like a football.

In a small room in an empty house, a little girl prayed to Santa to bring her someone to fix a crack on the wall, a peculiar crack that whispered in the night. Her prayer was interrupted, better yet answered, when the strangest whizzing sound came in through the window. A large object hit the Earth, crashing into a shed. The girl stood and went to the window, spotting a police box in her front yard. Grabbing a torch, she excused herself from the room with an ending, "Thank you Santa" and closed the door behind her.

"Tell me again why there's a pool in the library?" Rose climbed up the rope, the Doctor above her.

"Swimming is boring, reading makes it exciting. Especially underwater reading! Have you ever tried it?"

"You're ridiculous."

"You think so?" He paused a moment on the rope, looking down at her, "Am I ridiculous now?" Rose looked up, seeing his worried look and really mostly only his backend.

"Well you've always been ridiculous so at least that hasn't changed." He grinned, then continued climbing up until the edge of the door could be seen. His hands reached up, fingers clutching the wood until he could pull himself completely up. A little girl with red hair stood there, pointing a torch right at his face.

"Could I have an apple? I love apples, all I can think about are apples. Must be a craving- that's weird, never had cravings before." The Doctor asked the little girl, his first words to a long lasting companion. Rose mumbled beneath him, "Apples, completely bonkers. Your whole ship just crash lands into a yard and all you can think about are apples."

The Doctor sat on the edge, looking at the girl, then looked down at Rose. "So you knew we'd crash into a yard, then? Want an apple Rose? This nice young lady is going to give us apples." He turned to look at the redhead, "Right?" The little girl just stared at the weird man drenched in water. He stood up on the ground, a little shaken but able enough to face the Tardis again and reach his hands in to help Rose out as well. "Well then, here's the yard!"

"Are you policemen?" The girl looked at the Doctor.

"Why, did you call a policeman?" He paused a moment, looking very serious.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked, voice heavy with an accent.

"Dunno yet! Still cooking." The Doctor smiled, looking around the yard.

"I'm Tibby." Rose walked over to the girl, kneeling down slightly to be more on her level. "It's very nice to meet you Amelia." The girl's eyes widened, taken back by the mysterious woman's knowledge.

"Are you.. here to fix the crack in my wall?" She looked from Rose to the Doctor.

"Fix a crack in your wall?-!" The Doctor heaved, falling to the ground as his body shook once, the cells still regenerating. Rose backed away from the girl and knelt beside him.

"Do you need something? Like last time? Tea?" She said frantically until he sat up, mouth open to release some of the golden essence. When it swirled in the air, Rose's eyes reacted to the sight by turning gold as well. He looked at her with a dopey expression, a smile plastered on his face.

"Your eyes match my energy. And I said an apple, didn't I?" She had a look of concern on her face, half smiling half what-is-happening look. "Does it scare you?" the Doctor looked to the girl.

"Apples?" The young girl still held her light on the two that popped out of the box.

"Nah, don't be daft. The crack in the wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes."

The Doctor jumped to his feet, making Rose stand up and back away. "Well then, no time to lose!" He stepped forward towards the girl, towering over her, "I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." Rose laughed at his commands, trying so hard this whole time not to but unable to contain it anymore. His eyes flashed over to her, then he strode up and towered over her as well. She looked straight up at him, crossing her arms. "What's so funny then? Simple rules, all I ask." He said as if slightly hurt by her amused reaction.

"I've never followed those rules, that's why it's funny." She grinned at him, making him smile back at her.

"Always room for a second go at it." He turned on his heel back to face the newest arrival. "Time to fix that crack!"

Rose entered the house last, taking a bit of time to look around the front entrance of the house while the poor girl tried to give the doctor an apple. He took one bite then spit it out on the floor. "What is this?!"

"An Apple."

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples."

"But you said you loved them-"

"Yogurt! I love yogurt, give me some yogurt." Rose walked in as he spit out the cup, complaining about the tiny bits and pieces.

"Why are you spitting out food all over this little girl's floor?"

"Everything tastes different, different mouth and new rules." She held in a laugh, looking away and fiddling with her hair. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Try frying something." Rose said, still not looking at the Doctor as he stared her down, smiling then staring into space while his mind repaired itself. The girl went over to the stove, frying up some bacon. The three sat down at the table and the two ladies watched the Doctor try a bite of bacon, chew, then spit it out.

"Are you trying to poison me? Rose, don't let her poison me that's just rude." The blonde woman looked at him, trying to think of what he would like. This was indeed a whole new person. Different tastes, likes and dislikes, styles. As they stared at each other, Rose couldn't help but wonder if this new Doctor would even want her around anymore. She was a reminder of a past life afterall, maybe she should leave him alone with this new regeneration.

Almost as if the Doctor knew what she was thinking, he said "No." while looking at Rose, then looked at the little girl. "Let's try something else." The girl cooked beans, which were spit in the sink, she tried butter and bread, thrown outside, and lastly resorted to asking about carrots. All was turned down until the Doctor himself decided on fishsticks and custard.

"Now this, this is good." The Doctor licked the custard off a fish stick, then bit into it. Rose had left at the part where the bread flew through the air and decided to investigate a bad feeling. She looked up at the stairs, something feeling off about the two rooms she saw at the top. One foot on the step and she was called back with "Rose, you have to try this!". Letting out a sigh, she turned and walked back into the kitchen to see the girl eating ice cream and the Doctor eating.. fishsticks and custard.

"Uh, I'm not eating that." Rose stayed back a bit from the table. The Doctor scooped up a bit of custard onto a fresh fish stick and strode over to Rose, holding it up.

"Come on, you like trying new things!"

"I've tried custard and I've tried fish sticks, they don't go together."

"How can you know two things don't go together without trying?" He held it up to her once more. She gave him a skeptical look, taking the mixed food from his hand and quickly took a small bite. Immediately she made a weird face and he laughed, "Isn't it weird? I love it!" She begrudgingly swallowed what was in her mouth then walked to the garbage can and threw it away.

"Weird is a word for it."

"I would've finished it! Why'd you throw it away?"

"Oh sorry, from all the food you threw on the ground n' yard I didn't think you'd mind."

The Doctor paused, looking back at the girl, "What's your name? Did Rose say Amelia?"

"Yes sir, Amelia Pond."

"Amelia Pond! What a great name, sounds like something from a fairytale!" He smiled at Amelia, then continued his questioning. "Who are your parents? I thought we would of woken them up by now surely."

"Don't have any."

"No parents? Who do you live with?"

"My Aunt."

"And where is she?"

"She's out."

"So you're here all on your own, two strangers crash into the yard and crawl out of a smoking blue box drenched in water and a mad man throws food all around your kitchen."

"I'm not scared."

"No no, of course you're not, look at you! Sitting there eating ice cream in the middle of the night. Do you know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"That must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall." There was a pause between all in the kitchen, eyes looking to Amelia while she stared at the man across the table from her.

Leaning on the doorway, the old companion Rose observed the Doctor throwing water out of a glass to listen to the other side of the crack. _Prisoner Zero Has Escaped_ mouthed to herself as the guard beyond the crack in the universe relayed to the Doctor. Amelia seemed to know what it would say as well, repeating the line after the clever Timelord leaned back from the wall. He used the sonic screwdriver to open the crack all the way, meeting with a huge eyeball and a note sent to his psychic paper. The crack snapped shut after that, and the Doctor concluded that Prisoner Zero must have escaped through the crack to Earth.

"Now that we're on the same page-" Rose was cut off by the ringing of the Tardis as it began to repair itself. The Doctor yelped and ran to the stairs, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her with him.

"No no no no no! The Tardis is repairing itself, we can't miss our ride!" He let pulled Rose ahead of him, slightly pushing her to keep running to the blue box as he paused to gather rope up. "Amelia, we will be right back. Just a quick travel to five minutes from now will do it. Just five minutes."

"Everybody always says that." The little redhead replied, looking up into the Doctor's old eyes.

"Amelia, I promise we will be right back. Five minutes, and you'll hear the Tardis again. Besides, do I look like everybody? Do I act like everybody? You'll see." He grinned at her, tying the ropes to the doors and hopping inside. On the way down he yelled, "Geronimo!" and the doors slammed shut after a splash in the pool was heard. Being promised by the madman in the blue box, Amelia Pond rushed to her bedroom and packed for her trip, unknown to her that one visitor stayed in the extra room while the others flew far into the future. She would never see the Doctor and Rose again until twelve years later when the Tardis sounded from the yard.

"Doctor, I feel like I should tell you something." Rose looked up at him, ready to let him know that his promise would be broken by the span of years. Suddenly, smoke blasted from all around them. It shot up through the vents and grates, out of the monitor and flooded the corridors.

"Hold on! It can wait until we're out!" He busted the door open, walking out and coughing from the smoke. Rose followed after, coughing as well, and shut the toxic fumes away by closing the door. The Doctor straightened out and looked at her with every intent of listening. She looked at him, looking at the clothes of the old Doctor that meant so much to her. It was as if he was draped in the dead Doctor's being. The horrible image of her Doctor dying replayed in her head and she was stunted for a moment.

The Doctor saw her eyes turn gold, wondering if this had to do what she needed to say. _Finally an explanation!_ he thought, smiling to her. Once the darker look formed in her eyes, however, he understood she was deep in thought. "Rose?"

"The window- something just ran by it. Quick, inside!" Rose took his hand and rushed to the door of the Pond residence. Inside was quiet and still, nothing moving but the dust particles in the light beams from the windows. The Doctor was careless, calling out for Amelia and how they now knew what was wrong.

"We have to get out of here, Amelia! It's not safe!" The Doctor shouted up, climbing the stairs to the second story. Rose stayed on the first, looking around the kitchen to see how much has changed in the years they were gone. In hindsight it might have been better for her to tell the Doctor it had been years and not minutes, but the shadow was definitely not from a human and they needed to find Amelia as soon as they could. Rose turned around to face the door, seeing a young adult with red hair in a skimpy police uniform. Next thing she knew there was a stick smacking her in the head and she was on the floor unconscious. The Doctor heard the collapse, suddenly becoming extremely worried. "Rose?!" He paused, turning to look at Amelia's bedroom, "Amelia?.." There was a smash to his head and he was out like a light.

Opening his eyes from the movement next to him, he tried to sit up but the handcuff pulled against his wrist. "What the.." He looked down slightly to see Rose trying to reach into his jacket for the Sonic screwdriver. "Well hello, what is it you're looking for?"

She glared up at him, amusement in her eyes, "Shut it you, it's not what it looks like."

"What's not what is looks like?" The Doctor teased back until she nodded her head to the side, gesturing to a policewoman talking through a radio. "This or her?"

"Both." Rose looked at him seriously, hoping he would recognise the girl in front of them. The redhead was supposedly talking to backup, calling the visitors 'intruders'. "Remember that thing I needed to tell you before the Tardis went up in smoke? Well.. it's been a little longer than five minutes since we saw Amelia Pond."

The Doctor looked at her, his smile fading as he looked to the police woman. "Hello, do you know Amelia Pond? She lives in this house, we said we would be back! I promised only five minutes."

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived in this house for six months." The woman replied, radioing that they know about Amelia Pond. The Doctor started to panic, knowing his promise was broken and that there might not be a way to fix it, but Rose stayed focused on the problem at hand.

"Who lives here then?"

"I do."

"Alright… can you count the rooms on this floor for me?" Rose looked at her, knowing who she was and how much danger there was in this house. The Doctor looked around the hallway, then back at Rose feeling that something was wrong.

"There are five rooms. One, two, three, four, five." She said, counting all but one in the corner, one door that gave off a wrong feeling in the pit of their stomach, something uncomfortable that no one dared face.

"Six. There are six rooms on this floor, look right behind you, in the corner of your eye. The place you don't want to look, where you never want to look." Rose instructed the girl, watching her as she realised there was a whole room she never noticed at all, not once in her life. She gasped, then walked towards the door. Both the Doctor and Rose started to pull forward, trying to stop her. When the redhead was inside and out of sight, she shouted back saying there was a small metal pen on the table.

"Oh so that's where it went, must have rolled under the door.. Wait, get out of there! Don't look at anything, just come back out and close the door!" He tried to pull his hand out of the handcuff, mumbling under his breath that he wished he had the sonic with him.

"There's something here." The girl shouted back, holding the screwdriver in her hands.

"Don't look at it! If you see it, it will kill you!" Rose shouted back, looking down at the handcuff and trying to break it with her free hand. There was a scream from the room and the woman closed the door behind her, running to the two across the hall and throwing the sonic at the Doctor. He grabbed it and tried to unlock the cuffs, having to smack it against the floor a few times before it would work. In the midst of their struggles, a handyman with a shaved head and dog at his side stepped out of the newly revealed room, barking from his mouth.

"Oh, that's just wrong." Rose remarked, making the Doctor laugh. He jumped up from his sitting position, then stepped in front of the policewoman.

"So! You're Prisoner Zero then, I take it?" The barking continued, "Just tell me what you want and we can help." The prisoner looked at them with wide eyes, then opened it's mouth wide with sharp, tooth-pick like teeth barely fitting inside. "Okay, maybe not." The Doctor's thinking was interrupted by a loud noise from outside, the same voice that spoke through the crack in the universe from years ago.

 _Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

Prisoner Zero stepped into an open room, moving to a window to look up and see where the voice was coming from. The Doctor, seeing the open opportunity, grabbed the redhead's hand and shouted, "Run!" Rose ran after them, tailing behind. The three herded to the Tardis although to no avail as the box was still repairing itself. Before running up the road away from the danger inside the house next to them, the Doctor looked to the side and saw an old shed right where the Tardis landed before. Further investigating lead to the Doctor figuring out it had been exactly twelve years.

"Twelve years?! I'm twelve years late- Rose why didn't you- Oh. Ohhh." He looked at the redhead and connected one and two from the hints Rose dropped earlier. "Amelia?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Nevermind that, we need to get out of here!" Amelia grabbed the Doctor's hand, rushing off to the road. Rose rolled her eyes and followed after. A little ways up the road they stopped running, seeing as the prisoner stopped following them.

"Didn't you recognise us? Why didn't you yell or mention that you were Amelia Pond?"

"Well why did you say five minutes?"

"You wacked up with a cricket bat!"

"Five minutes!" The Doctor and Amelia stopped to look at each other, one angry and confused and one guilty and confused. Rose walked a little ahead of them when they stopped, hearing the message repeating from an ice cream truck.

"Doctor, come listen to this." The arguing pair caught up and saw the man fiddling with the speakers as if he were trying to fix it. Taking a quick look around it was clear to see the whole town struggled with the same problem. "Do you think they're playing it everywhere? You know like.. the whole world?"

"Only one way to find out!" The Doctor felt Rose's familiar grip on his hand, then marched to the nearest house. As they burst inside the house an old lady jumped up, coming over to the front room. The Doctor let go of Rose's hand to pick up a radio, using the sonic to flip through channels. "Every language..."

"It's on every channel," The old lady struggled with the remote, hitting it against her hand but the same image of the eye stayed in place. The Doctor walked over and tried it himself, stating they were here to check up on the television. "It's broadcasting all over the world-"

"Oh Amy, I didn't know you were a policewoman now."

"Yep, sometimes."

"But I thought you were a nurse?"

"I'm also a nurse sometimes."

"And a nun?" The Doctor looked at Amy with a strange glance, clearly she wasn't a real member of the police. The Old lady looked back at the man with torn clothing in her living room, really looking at him. "Wait a moment, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Not me, brand new face. First time on. And what's your job Amelia?"

The redhead looked at him, some hint of shame in her eyes. "I'm a.. um, kiss-o-gram."

"What sort of job is that?"

"I go to parties and I, uh, kiss people." He looked at her with wide eyes in shock and she cleared her throat, "With different outfits on, it's a laugh!"

"You were a little girl not more than five minutes ago!"

"You're worse than my aunt!"

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." Rose had to cover her mouth at that point, trying so, so very hard not to burst into laughter. He heard her snickering and turned his head, "That's not how I'm introducing myself."

"Oh, well it works." Rose muttered, her lips quivering in her attempt not to smile.

"And her!" The old lady looked at Rose and stumbled over, "Oh my dear, you look so sad. Is there anything I can get you?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the lady and thanked her, "No, thank you though. I'm alright.". The Doctor seemed confused but was more concentrated on connecting the dots. He murmured a little, opening the window and looking up at the sky, then leaned back inside to do a few calculations. A taller young man walked into the room with a laptop case and paused at the sight of the Doctor as the shorter man stood on his tippy toes rambling about only having twenty minutes.

"Oh my god it's him! It's the Doctor! I thought he was just your imaginary friend, Amy." He looked at Amelia, then back at the Doctor in astonishment. The elderly woman smiled, clasping her hands together.

"That's it! He's the raggedy Doctor from your little cartoons, Amy. The raggedy Doctor! It's him!" Amy cleared her throat, not entirely sure how to explain this one as she whispered 'shut up'.

"Oh, who's this?" He looked at Rose and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Jeff." She politely smiled, shaking his hand. "Wait a minute, I think you're.. you're the Doctor's sister aren't you? You look much better in real life, I have to say." He winked at her and she cleared her throat.

"The Doctor's wha?" Rose strangled to say aloud, "The Doctor's sister?"

Amy shuffled a little, "I wasn't sure how you two were related, but the way you teased each other I knew you were brother and sister." At this point the Doctor burst out laughing and sauntered over to Rose, getting in the way of her and this Jeff guy.

"What'd you say Rose? Brother and sister?" She laughed too, both feeling a little appalled at the thought. "Nah, she's my- Wait, why are we talking about this?! I've only got twenty minutes to save the world, not a moment to lose!" He grabbed Rose's hand and headed out the door. It was a short walk until a thud shook the ground below all of Earth's feet, transforming the sun into a less intense view of molten reds and browns of burning hydrogen.

"Forcefield yeah?" Rose looked up at the sun while the Doctor took note of all the people taking pictures of the Sun.

"Yeah. Look at all these dumb humans, their world is about to burn and what do they care about? Taking pictures of the Sun through a forcefield!"

"It does look a bit cool, though. If I had my cellphone I'd take a picture." She said seriously, then broke into a smile while turning her head to gaze at the Doctor.

"'Course you would, you're human like the rest of them." He spoke without realization, making the smile fade from Rose's face.

"Possibly." She said before Amy came running up behind them.

"What are they doing to the Sun?!"

"Nothing, it's a forcefield Amy don't worry." Rose told her reassuringly.

"Possibly, huh? Is that what you're going with now? Human? Ahh, maybe, perhaps, ask in a week." The Doctor mocked Rose lightly, still with the need to know what happened to his companion. Amy glanced at the two, confused as to what she missed.

"Hey, look at that guy." Rose pointed at a nurse who was the only person not taking a picture of the sun but of a man and a dog. The Doctor was about to rush over and ask a question until Amy grabbed his tie and dragged him over to a car, closing the door on the tie and locking the car.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Amy the world is going to burn in twenty minutes if I don't go over and talk to that man! This can wait!"

"You said five minutes and I waited twelve years! I need answers, and now." Rose looked at Amy pinning the Doctor to the car with a strange feeling she should let it happen. The Doctor's eyes darted to the blonde, then to the man in the nurse uniform, and back to Amy. She got the idea immediately and rushed over to the scraggly man focused on none other than Prisoner Zero.

"Hello! Gonna borrow this-" She snatched the phone out of his hand and looked at the picture, "Interested in a man and a dog while the Sun is actin' weird? What's so special about him then?"

He seemed stunned from the action, but shook his head and replied, "Oh, well it's just.. wait a moment, are you the Doctor's sister?"

"No! Why does everyone think that?!"

"It's just in Amy's cartoons you were always there in the back complaining or something." Rose was overly offended, gasping slightly at his words.

"Do I look like someone who complains!? I can't believe that redhead thought I was his sister!"

"Well..." He gestured to her with his hand.

"Well what?"

"You're kinda complaining right now.."

"Alright nurse, if you wanna act like that!" She grabbed his shirt collar and leaned in close, "Why were you taking pictures of the man and the dog!" The Doctor and Amy were right behind her, standing there for about a minute now.

"It's just he's a comatose patient in the hospital! I've seen them all just standing on the street before." The Doctor's hand rested on Rose's shoulder, amusement plastered on his face.

"Getting friendly with the locals?"

"Just doing what you asked me to." She straightened her shirt and jacket, flipping her hair behind her back. "Prisoner Zero is using the coma patients in the local hospital." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"I heard." He laughed breathily, turning to face Prisoner Zero who barked at him. One of the spaceships from orbit came down, scanning for something. "Do you know what they're looking for? Scanning the Earth for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial more than something sonic!" He held up the sonic screwdriver and switched it on in the air, making phones go haywire, alarms flick on, cars start on their own, and lightbulbs explode. It seemed this would be the end of Prisoner Zero's escape plan until the sonic shorted out in the Doctor's hand. "No, no, no, no, no! Oh, my sonic screwdriver.." He looked up at the ship starting to fly away, "No, come back! Prisoner Zero, he's right here! Oh, this won't help." The prisoner smirked, then dissolved into particles to travel down the drain plate on the street.

"Maybe I-" Rose started, then scratched her head and groaned lightly, "Ah, better not."

"Do what?" The Doctor rushed over and grabbed her by the arms, "Do you have a plan?"

"Nah, not a good one, I'll tell you later- well, you also could maybe hop on that worldwide call happenin' now and, I dunno, send out something?"

He paused for a moment as if she just said something completely useless, then he grinned and turned to the nurse and Amy, "You two, Amy and- sorry, who are you?"

The nurse smiled as if he was happy to even be remembered, "Rory, Rory Williams."

"Okay Rory, go to the hospital and clear out the place, Prisoner Zero is sure to go there."

Rose tapped the Doctor's shoulder, "They might need help, why don't you give me the psychic paper and I'll pop over to Jeff's house and use his laptop."

"No, I have to write the-"

"The virus, yeah I got it I can do it." She reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the psychic paper on her own, "I found it earlier while searching through there, you should clean it out sometime you know."

"That Jeff guy, He-" The Doctor turned to Rory and Amy still standing there, "Well go on then you're wasting time!" Amy grabbed Rory's arm and they ran to a mini cooper, jumping in and driving down the road.

"What about Jeff?" Rose asked, feigning ignorance. The Doctor was at a loss for words, stuttering a bit.

"Come on you, to Jeff's house." He grabbed her hand once more and started to run until she halted a moment to grab the old and fried out sonic and started up the jog once more. He would of asked if there wasn't a time limit so he continued on running with his new legs to the house they were in before, bursting into Jeff's room. The Doctor grabbed the man's laptop, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the screen. "Oh, come on Jeff, you need to get a girlfriend." Jeff glanced to the door, seeing Rose standing there and waved at her while smiling. "No, no no no, not what I meant." The video call popped onto screen, the group of six confused as to how he got on. The Doctor reached out and grabbed the pocket of Rose's jacket, pulling her over so he could reach in and grab the psychic paper to slide against the webcam. "Alright gentlemen, you've got spaceships surrounding the planet and twenty minutes to do something. It's a good thing you've got me." Rose smirked, he was so full of himself but just confident and knowledgeable enough that no one ever called him out on it.

"Alright Jeff, this is your shining moment to save the world." The Doctor handed the laptop back to him, standing up and going to Rose.

"I can stay and help, you know." She crossed her arms as he reached for her hand to run out to the hospital.

"Jeff's got it, don't you trust him?" She rolled her eyes at him again and he leaned in, "Come on Rose, have a little faith!" He reached up and grabbed her hand from her crossed arms and almost dragged her with how fast he sprinted out of the room and through the door. He called Amy's phone from Rory's, asking for an update. It was clear from the panic in her voice they were met with Prisoner Zero. Time was running out and they needed to be in the hospital _now_.

"We need a car to get there in time, yeah?"

"A car would be useful but I dunno if we can get on in time- Twenty minutes with no sonic or Tardis, this'll be one for the records."

"Nah, ain't even close." She winked at him, then held fast to his hand as her eyes began to glow gold. "Just keep lookin at me, okay? It'll break if you stop so follow your first rule and do as I say." Out of their peripheral vision the world seemed to fade into swirls and colors, moving fast like they were in a high-speed car. The Doctor kept his stare into her eyes, watching as the gold mingled with the blue of her eyes as they overtook the whole pupil. A pounding started up in the temples of his head when she closed her eyes and stepped away. "Alright Doc, save the world." She crossed her arms behind herself, looking at him to see his reaction. The two stood in front of the Hospital on the lawn before the steps.

The Doctor blinked a little and looked around, then shrugged and said, "Let _us_ save the world." He ran inside without any hesitation or questioning, making Rose sigh in frustration.

"Yeah alright, I show you something amazing and it's 'oh look there's an alien, better stop it'!" She stumbled a bit, holding her head in pain. Moving like that took so much out of her, leaving her with the feeling of being hit by a truck. She tried to shake it off and continue after the Doctor to help with Prisoner Zero but collapsed on the grass before moving an inch.

"I didn't open the crack."

"Well somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" She mocked him in a child's voice then finished with, "The universe is cracked, Doctor, and the one to blame has been here all along."

No one said a word until the clock clicked, prompting the Doctor's response, "And, we're off! Look at that. Look at that! Yeah, I know it's just a clock whatever, but do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word, all over the world- quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship monitoring all of Earth's communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source, in, what, under a minute?" He paused his long ramble finally to take out Rory's phone from his pocket, holding it up triumphantly, "The source, by the way, is right here."

Right after the words left his mouth the hospital comatose bay lit up with lights streaming through the windows, "Oh! And I think they just found it!"

The prisoner still talked about being in disguise and the Doctor started off on how she was wrong, all the while Rose stumbled to the door, opening it slowly and stepping inside, quietly dragging herself to sit on a nearby hospital bed.

"Who the man!" He shouted, holding out both his arms. Rose snickered to herself, covering her mouth with her hand while the rest of the room was silent. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"I think it's a good new catchphrase." Rose said, crossing her legs while sitting on the bed. The Doctor still faced the alien threat but couldn't help cracking a smile at her remark. All seemed well until Prisoner Zero started to take a new form, making Amy collapse. Before their eyes a copy of the new Doctor stood in front of them, politely holding his hands behind his back.

"Well that's rubbish, who's that supposed to be?"

"Doctor that's you. Now you know what you look like to the rest of us. Looks like you didn't need to feel yourself." Rose said, walking over quickly to help with Amy.

"Hey, you're taking my actions out of context." Rory looked at the Doctor in a judgemental manner, "You, Nurse- Rory- It's not what it sounds like I was feeling my face come on."

He stood up and jumped over to confront the new copy, but was met with Amelia's younger version the Doctor met twelve years ago. "What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy!" He raced back, talking to her while she lay there unconscious. The figure before them began to morph into it's own self, the one Amy Pond saw earlier this morning in the room that didn't exist. The Atraxi, with their large eyeball spaceships, were able to locate Prisoner Zero within a heartbeat, taking the alien captive once again. The Doctor quickly ran to the window, looking out and up, then ran back towards the center, apologising to Rory for the phone bill as he called the Atraxi back.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?!" Rory asked, flabbergasted at the thought of it.

"You get used to it." Rose smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. The Doctor rushed out of the comatose ward to the locker room, picking up different clothing that he thought would be good. Amy, Rory, and Rose followed after him, the nurse asking what he was doing.

"Getting ready to present myself, can't go up wearing these old rags." He started unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.

"Whoa- Are you changing right here, right now?"

"Look away if you're embarrassed."

Rory turned away but Amy stood and continued to watch only a second longer until Rose turned her away, "The Doctor's sister don't appreciate that." He zipped up the new pants, chuckling at her comment while grabbing a handful of different ties and handing them to Rory to hold onto as they made their way to the roof.

There the Doctor stood, new clothes without the suspenders up and no tie, hair fluffed to the side. The Atraxi ship zoomed down to face him, the eye up close and personal. The eye scanned him, claiming "You are not of this world."

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it. Mmm, I dunno, what do you think? This one or that one?" He looked through the ties hanging over his shoulder.

"Is this world important?"

"Important? What's that mean, 'important'? Six billion people leave here, is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Oh come on, you're monitoring the whole world. Is this world a threat?" He threw some ties back to Rory, still keeping eye contact with the giant eyeball. A hologram displayed from the eye showing the world; the history of the world played across the hologram.

"No."

"Are the people of this world guilty against any crimes by the laws of the Atraxi?" It scanned again.

"No."

"Okay. One more, just one. Is this world protected?" The hologram began relaying all the horrid creatures and misunderstanding that happened in the history of Earth.

"Because you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is 'What happened to them?'." The screen frantically went through each face of the Doctor, all his regenerations displayed in blue. Rose, who had been standing behind and to the side of Amy, balled her hands into fists when she saw her first and second doctor cross the screen. Once the most recent face flashed, the Doctor stepped forward and closed the hologram.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He paused, the whole group silent for a pause in time, looking at the new man with the Doctor's memories and thoughts. "Basically… Run." Rose got chills up her spine from his speech, knowing that somewhere among this new face and mind, the Doctor was definitely still here.

The eyeball reattached to its spaceship and left as quickly as possible, leaving planet Earth safe again. The Tardis' whooshing sounded from the Doctor's jacket, prompting him to take out the glowing yellow key. While Amy and Rory looked on after where the spaceship vanished, Rose and the Doctor were already down the stairs and running outside, as fast as their feet could carry them to the little blue box.

*'~-~'*

 _Author's Note - 2_

This chapter took a bit longer to write as you can see from how long it was! I was a little nervous to hold out on certain parts that happened in the episode and to put in my own ideas, however since this is a work of fiction and I'm guessing if you're reading this you've already seen the episodes you rather just read the good stuff and not the part you've already watched, that you won't mind me taking another direction. As I've tried to do a little here, I'll probably jump through events in the episode to get to parts that have changed, and after a few chapters (one or two even) it will probably be mostly different from the show.

Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little rushed so please mind the weird wording if there is any.


	7. The Jealous Space

"Wow, and here I thought only you changed..." Rose looked at the new interior of the Tardis. It was sleek and shiny, more of an inside with visible hallways all around. It was all so new, just like the Doctor. All this change made her stomach twist in a knot from a homesick feeling. The new Tardis and Doctor made her miss the old times so much more, when she was just a human with a Timelord exploring all of space and time without a worry. Well, a little worry here and there, then it would not of been as much fun.

The Doctor looked at her, the smile slipping from his face. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"What? No- I never said that, it's very new and.. shiny!" Rose smiled at the Doctor, walking more towards the new console. His eyes showed a skeptical glance, rounding the console as she walked around it, moving insync.

"Yep! New just like me." He had a sad look in his eye despite the smile he put on, "I take it you rather me be the same, huh? In the old, dark Tardis you first saw."

"Not quite. I rather you be the Doctor, for starters. Remember the first time you regenerated?" She laughed a little in her sentence, turning around to face him. "I thought you teleported the Doctor away and your new self was in his place."

"Yeah, and you thought I was slitheen!" The Doctor laughed with her, gazing down at the blonde haired girl he took along with him so many years ago.

"Guess I didn' think about how a slitheen could fit in that skinny little man." She grinned, poking the Doctor in the chest to mock her actions the first time he changed. His hands went up to wrap around her's, concern filling his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me everything?"

"What do you mean, I have, haven't I?" She looked slightly confused, starting to mix up what she played out in her head and what was the reality of the situation.

"You said what happened in the other dimension, and how you couldn't die. But the teleportation trick?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you like that lil bit? Strange day when I figured that out, to be honest. It takes a whole lot outta me but we got there in time, didn't we?" Rose stood still in front of the Doctor, letting him hold her hands as long as he felt the need to.

"You know I'm actually a little offended you think I couldn't help." He scoffed, lowering their hands but still held onto hers. She smirked, shrugging off his comment. The Doctor let out a long withheld sigh, letting her hands fall as he wrapped his arms around her. Usually his companions come and go, but she was so special. Even as a human she found a way to him again. There was very little he would not do for her, which scared him deep down. "I think you just need a little bit to get used to the new girl! This sexy old thing spruced the place up!"

She started shaking in his arms which made the Doctor panic at first and step back, but one look at her it was clear she was laughing up a storm. "Sexy?! You did _not_ just call the Tardis, sexy."

"Well you've seen her and what she can do, why not?!" Rose bit her lip, trying so hard to act serious as he made a futile defence for his words.

"Ohh yes, very sexy box." She nodded, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "Wait, what're we doing just chatting, we need to get back to Amy!"

"Oh and that! Why didn't you tell me about the whole twelve years thing?! Anymore time gaps I should know about before heading back?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rose stepped back to sit on the suspended seats but stumbled back and fell on the ground when she hit nothing. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, walking over and holding out his hand to help her up.

"You knew the first time before we stepped outside, and now you don't know?"

"Well, if there's anything else I can tell you I guess.. I only really know what's going to happen sometimes. It might sound extra convenient to fate, but I have no clue why. Sometimes, well.. sometimes it's as small as a bad feeling in my gut, and other times I know what is going to happen and why."

"That is so unhelpful."

"You're tellin' me." She laughed, straightening her clothes from the small fall. "So, Amy?"

"Amy. Amelia Pond. Let's go get her!"

The whooshing and whirring noises from the Tardis materializing sounded from the yard a third time, waking Amy as she laid in bed in her old bedroom. Her eyes shot open, her mind not believing the sound to be real but the rest of her convinced it was worth a look. Racing down the stairs in her robe, she turned on the torch in her hand and swong open the door. Right at the end of the path sat the blue box her raggedy Doctor appeared out of twice before. The doors to the box opened in, showing The Doctor and Rose stepping outside. Amy walked down the pathway, a glint of anger in her wild eyes.

"Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now!" He smiled ignorantly as Amy walked closer to them.

"You kept the clothes?"

"Yeah, I just saved the world. The whole planet for just about the millionth time for no charge. Yeah, shoot me, I kept the clothes."

"Including the _bow-tie._ "

"Yeah, I did. Bowties are cool." Rose scoffed in the background, holding her hand to her lips as he looked at her. "They are!"

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Kay."

"What?"

"Other planets. Wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It mean, well, it means.. come with us."

"Where?!"

"Wherever. You. Like."

"All the stuff that happened, the prisoner, the spaceship, the-"

"Oh, don't worry about that stuff, it's just the beginning- There's load more."

"Yeah but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff." She stepped forward, her glare intensifying, "That was _two years_ ago!"

"Haha oh, oh- Oops. So that's, that's 14 years? Amy Pond, the girl who waited. You've waited long enough."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, making one of the doors open. Rose glared at him, something cold and unfriendly in her eyes that he had never seen before. He was about to step over to her and ask but she went in after Amy, turning her back to him and walking to one of the hallways, walking down it and turning to the side, out of sight. The Doctor closed the doors behind them, striding over to the hallway until Amy started talking again in which he paused at the console and leaned on it. The whole 'bigger on the inside' bit played out, though not word for word.

"You can take a look around, press what you want except for that- that one, and- huh, I don't really know what that does." He squinted at it, thoughts spinning in his head, "Best not. Stay here, I'm going to go see where Rose got off to."

"You know when I was little she said her name was Tibby. Why do you call her Rose?"

"Because her name _is_ Rose, I dunno why she insists on using that dumb name," The Doctor seemed agitated at the topic, his eyes refusing to look up at Amy.

The redhead sighed and walked towards the Tardis door, "I thought you said I've waited long enough." He looked up at that comment, though it was said quietly and mumbled a few feet away.

"So has she." The Doctor wasted no more time and hurried down the hall, turning the corner to see a door at the end of the mechanical hallway. He stepped lightly, seemingly making no noise against the metal below his shoes. He approached the door cautiously, opening it slowly with an old fashion door-handle out of a different time era when compared to the futuristic Tardis. Rose stood in what appeared to be the new Tardis kitchen. The layout was a basic room, longer in length than in width, with counters on the left side with an island counter in the middle with tall chairs that swiveled. The blonde woman leaned on the counter to the left, her eyes golden and her gaze seemingly focused on nothing. The Doctor guessed she was zoned out, lost in thought.

"Rose why are you upset?" His quiet voice seemed so loud in the still room. She blinked once, then turned her face up to his, her gaze seeming to come back to reality.

"I'm not upset." Rose said in a passive tone, still keeping eye contact.

"I may be entirely new, but I still know you Rose." The Doctor half smiled at her.

"It's just. It's-" She sighed, "It's nothing, really. Go off and show your new companion the wonders of the universe, I'll be here in the, well, looks like the new kitchen of the Tardis. Also a nice improvement." Rose looked away from him while talking, glancing around the room they were in. The Doctor's face quickly turned to that of realization and he turned his whole body to face her.

"Wait a second- you're jealous!" He scoffed a little, grinning like an idiot.

"What!? No I'm not jealous! What is there to be jealous of?!" She turned towards him, crossing her arms defensively.

"Oh Rose Tyler I wasn't joking when I said you're a terrible liar!" He remained laughing, clapping his hands together once.

"Whatever Spaceman, it's not true."

"Okay, if you say so." He still smiled at her, putting his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels. She couldn't help but smile, a little bit of pink shown on her face.

"Shut up." She jokingly prodded him on the chest to leave, but he leaned back to her and swung an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the kitchen and back down the hallway to where Amy sat cross-legged on a seat in the control room. When they entered Amy stood up quickly.

"I've thought of a few questions!"

"Alright, let's hear them." The Doctor smiled at her, his arm still around Rose's shoulder.

"Why is this a Police box? What even is a Police Call Box? Why don't you just call it Time Machine- Is that too obvious? Are you a policemen? No, look at your hair. Wow, look at your hair. Do you ever think it won't stop- and oh and look at that chin. And look I'm wearing a bowtie! Don't you ever look at yourself and think 'Eh a bit much'." He let his arm drop from Rose's shoulder and felt his chin, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Police telephone boxes were used by police a long time ago, and in the first nanosecond of landing, the Tardis scans the area around it and determines the best form that blends in the best with its surrounding. And then it disguises itself as a Police Call box from 1963. No, I'm not a policeman and Rose do I really look that bad?" He turned to look at her but she had no time to reply other than a quick shrug as Amy continued her barrage of questions.

"There's a light on top, do you ever have to change the bulb? Why doesn't the air get out? It's made of wood! Oh, you've got a wooden time machine. Do you feel stupid? Sorry- back to the bowtie."

"Amy it's a time machine, it's not actual wood. Well, sometimes. But if it is made of wood then things might be a bit bad."

"Wait a minute back up. Is it a Police box every time?"

"Uh, yes. A bit of fault in the wiring or something, I've been meaning to fix it."

"How long has it been doing that?"

"Oh, not long." The Doctor said, flipping some switches on the console to avoid eye contact. Rose walked over and stood next to Amy.

"Oh, okay. But what about the windows? How come there are windows on the outside but on the inside they disappear. Where do they go- Is it a cry for help?"

"What?"

"Nah, bow ties are cool."

"Keep telling yourself that." Rose mumbled, flipping a switch on the other side of the console as they all kept moving about during this questionnaire.

"They are!" The Doctor defended his apparel choices.

"And you're an alien?" Amy went back to asking about everything around her.

"Yep! Well, to you maybe but to me you're the alien. To quite a few people actually, maybe Rose too. I dunno what she is, neither of us do really." Amy looked at Rose for the first time since they entered the box with a strange gaze. Rose smiled politely, waving a little.

"So are you two like.. space squids. Are you like a tiny little slug in a human suit?" Amy poked the Doctor's shoulder. He gave her a 'oh come on now' look, "Is that why you walk like that?"

"Amy!" He grabbed her hands and put them on either side of his face, "This is what I really look like!"

She slapped his face, "Well that's fine then!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his face for a split second, "Good!" Then he ran off, spinning a few more dials. Amy walked over, laughing as if relieved.

"Okay, yeah I think I'm done now." The Doctor laughed, putting his hand on a big switch and looking up at her.

"Amy Pond, you've barely even started." Then he flipped the switch, the usual Tardis sound going off. "Cause do you know what I keep in here?" He said, running over to the Tardis doors.

"What?"

"Absolutely everything." He opened the doors to an upclose view of outer space. Rose silently mocked his line, then walked over to a chair and sat down. She watched as he pushed her out the door and held onto her leg so she wouldn't float off, however her mind was elsewhere. Her memories phased in front of her like a film, watching her first meeting with the Doctor and her family she lived with for so many years. It seemed like all this was happening so fast when in fact it took place over several those last years without her metacrisis Doctor she felt so strange, a being out of place. Rose was uncomfortable in her own skin, her own life felt wrong. After a bad night, she found out she couldn't die which made her even more of an outcast among her family. Although her family couldn't of cared less and Jackie even joked about her daughter who would always be safe, even they after a while were also gone. Everything felt so wrong until she finally saw the Doctor on that Christmas night with the Cybermen. There was someone who had cared about her and would live much, much longer. Something deep in her thoughts however still felt uneasy about her existence.

Rose was so out of it she did not notice the Doctor and Amy returning from the space demonstration, or when the Doctor waved his hand in front of her gold eyes.

"Rose?" He finally reached over and tapped her shoulder. She jumped, startled by someone else being there.

"Oh! Sorry, must have really spaced out." She blinked a few time, her eyes quickly fading back to her usual brown color. "So Amy, how did you like Space?" She smirked, looking up at the redhead. Her hair was completely messed up from the non-existent gravity allowing it to float freely, but her eyes were filled to the brim with wonder and awe.

*'~-~'*

 _Author's Note - 3_

This chapter is not very long but took the longest to write so far, and I apologize! School has started back up and the first two weeks were kind of crazy to get my schedule all figured out. But here's what I managed to get out until the next chapter which will hopefully be longer! I hope this isn't too all-over-the-place since I kept coming back to it several days in a row instead of only taking one or two days to write it all. Enjoy!


End file.
